Fraudrin
(deceased) |birth = October 15 |race = Demon |gender = Male |height = 419cm (13'9") |weight = 690kg (1521 Ibs) |eye = Black |hair = |bloodtype = A |family = |abilities = Full Size |equipment = |occupation = Demon General (former) Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |manga = Chapter 108 |anime = Signs of Holy War Episode 1 |seiyu = Katsuyuki Konishi }} is a demon who has been using the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus' body as a vessel for the past 10 years. He is a secondary antagonist of the Kingdom Infiltration arc, having conspired to resurrect the Demon Clan with the help of Hendrickson. Although he is a member of the Ten Commandments as the Selflessness, he considers himself a stand in for the missing original member. Appearance While possessing Dreyfus, Fraudrin's appearance is that of his host, with a curved demon mark across his left eye. His true form towers over humans, his back is covered in spiky protrusions and scales, and his mouth is on his pectoral muscles instead of his face. His fingers are long and sharp, and by clasping them together he can use his hands as spears. He has hand-shaped feet. Personality Fraudrin is a manipulator by nature who enjoys toying with other peoples emotions. He is very patient, waiting for years before initiating his plans get revenge on Meliodas and to revive the Demon Clan, only moving when the time is right. He enjoys being inside of Dreyfus' body, but worries that being inside of a human has made him soft. Those concerns later prove to be true, as Fraudrin hesitates to kill Dreyfus and Hendrickson when he hears Griamore shouting for his father, showing that Fraudrin grew attached to his life as a human. When he threatens to kill Meliodas by self-destructing, he ultimately cannot bring himself to do it since Griamore would be caught in the explosion. History * popo wo of the Four Archangels. During the battle, Fraudrin tries to support Monspeet against Sariel, only to end up being defeated by Ludoshel. When Derieri and Monspeet use their Indura Transformation, Galand flees the battle along with Fraudrin. After Gowther left his place in the Ten Commandments and later died, Fraudrin took his place as the Selflessness. At some point, Fraudrin was sealed away by a Goddess during the Holy War, before the rest of the Demon Clan was sealed. 16 Years Ago Fraudrin escaped the seal after the people of Danafor broke it , and begun to plot the resurrection of his clan. He was responsible for the murder of Liz and had incurred the wrath of Meliodas that left the demon nearly dying in the aftermath of Meliodas' rage that caused Kingdom of Danafor to be destroyed. 10 Years Ago When Hendrickson and Dreyfus are investigating the remains of the kingdom of Danafor on King Liones' order, it is shown that he is present in the large hole that was once the kingdom. Upon hearing Hendrickson and Dreyfus talk about their future wishes, Fraudrin asks them to let him possess them so that he can grant those wishes. When refused, he tries to take over Dreyfus by force, but he fails and takes over Hendrickson instead. Dreyfus, unable to fight his student and friend, allows Fraudrin to possess him, also having Hendrickson under his control. He then returns to the kingdom, plotting the death of Zaratras and framing the Seven Deadly Sins for it. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc Just as Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus' mind with his Invasion's Nightmare Teller technique still in effect, Fraudrin intervened and incapacitated the Goat's Sin of Lust in a coma-like state that freed the Great Holy Knight and won against Gowther in their battle. Albion arc Just as Hendrickson begins to meet his demise, Fraudrin appears before him pretending to be Dreyfus. Noticing his fatal injuries, Fraudrin bites his arm and drips his blood into Hendrickson's mouth, telling him to stand up once more and fulfill their deepest desire. He leaves behind a bandage used by Elizabeth and all the fragments of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, then continues to oversee the healed Hendrickson beginning to break the seal to resurrect the Demon Clan. As Hendrickson gradually releases seal, he starts to wonder whether there was adequate blood within Elizabeth's cloth. Concluding that the power released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was too powerful for him or Dreyfus' body to handle, he steps away momentarily leaving Hendrickson to finish the procedures. With the ritual ended, he returns to the scene and comments on the booby trap placed into the seal by the Goddess Clan, mentioning that it was worth the trouble using the decoy to trigger it. He walks over to Hendrickson's body and notices that the latter had survived the occasion, stating that the Gray Demon part of him had completely died and wonders whether he would have survived as well. Commending Hendrickson for doing the dirty work, Fraudrin allows Hendrickson to be left unharmed and free to go wherever he pleases. He proceeds to greet his nine brethren who have been released from the seal after 3000 years, and reveals that Dreyfus' body has proven to be a useful and convenient human vessel. Answering their questions, Fraudrin updates the demons about the present situation of Britannia, that it is ruled by humans. Agreeing that they should prioritize recuperation as a majority of their powers were drained by the seal, they begin to head off to Edinburgh Hill, leaving behind an extremely terrified Hendrickson. Istar arc Later on, the Ten Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured and were shocked when they sensed Meliodas regain his full Demon powers at Istar. Suddenly, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere through Merlin's teleportation and casually greeted the Ten Commandments who were alarmed of his sudden presence Galand who was determined to finish off where he started. Meliodas battled and defeated Galand in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galand was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Seeing that Meliodas has regained his former strength, Fraudrin carried out Zeldris' plan in spreading throughout parts of Britannia and work on any method they have in order to restore their magic powers to full strength even if it means killing anyone standing in their way as he flew away from Edinburgh along with the rest of the Ten Commandments except Zeldris and Estarossa. Ravens arc Arriving at the town somewhere near the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Fraudrin' presence was already noticed by two members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Arden and Deldry who readied themselves in battling him according to their superior Denzel's strategy. A battle ensues in which he is captured by the aforementioned Pleaiades and Waillo and they teleport away. Great Fight Festival arc Back at the Pleiades base-of-operations, Fraudrin is restrained and eventually begins what appears to be a losing battle against Deathpierce and Denzel himself. He however informs them, that he is only a substitute member of the Ten Commandments and his death will mean nothing. He claims that Gowther is the real Commandment. Grayroad soon arrives to retrieve Fraudrin and, not wanting to afflicted by his curse, Denzel permits them both to leave. On his way out he stabs Deldry and before he goes contemplates why he is leaving them alive. Unable to think of a good reason, and blaming being inside of a human for so long making him soft, he immediately launches a huge attack, destroying the base in an attempt to kill them all. He then leaves with Grayroad, ready to continue their mission. He and Grayroad are later seen resting in a cave, with Denzel's "Dead Man Revenge" attack still haunting him. He is reluctant to leave Dreyfus' body though, as he has gotten very accustomed to it. He also makes note of how he has yet to be attacked by Zaratras' soul. Later on on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. After Meliodas has been severely beaten, Fraudrin gloats about the situation, and how long he's waited for this moment. He cruelly chastises Meliodas for bring all of this about by not finishing him off 10 years ago, and how he also ruined both Dreyfus and Hendrickson's lives by not doing so. Meliodas attempts to get through to Dreyfus but it is useless. Fruadrin cruelly makes it seem as if Dreyfus has returned, only to immediately hit Meliodas, at point blank range, and laugh in his face. Very shortly after this, Fraudrin laments how it seems he will be defeated again, when Meliodas prepares to unleash his Revenge Counter, 'only to be stopped by Estarossa. Defensive Battle for Liones arc After the events in Vaizel, Fraudrin along with the other Commandments begin to take control of Britannia. After a month, during the invasion to Liones, Fraudrin takes the interior of the castle along with Grayroad. When the Holy Knights come in to try to evacuate, Fraudrin appears to interpose them. When Hendrickson pretends to face it so that the others can evacuate to all, Grayroad reveals that she has all kidnapped in her eggs to slowly turn them into demonic servants. While Fraudrin only boasts of their absolute control of the situation, Merlin bursts into the situation declaring that he will convert both Commandments into her guinea pigs. Fraudrin watches with astonishment the depliegue of magic of Merlin that manages to surpass Grayroad, being terrified when her reveals to be the daughter of Belialuin. After Grayroad was captured by Merlin, Fraudrin attempts to scape, but is intercepted by Hendrickson who declares his intention to rescue Dreyfus from Fraudrin. However, neither the 'Acid nor the Purge of Hendrickson have an effect on Fraudrin who asserts that his actions are useless since there is no way to atone for the sins that he and Dreyfus committed. Nevertheless, Zaratras appears saving to Hendrickson and managing to support him to put to Fraudrin in a bad position. While trying to find a way to save Dreyfus without killing him, Hawk falls from the sky throwing rotting remains on Fruadrin's face, momentarily ceasing him, allowing Zaratras to catch Fraudrin and use every drop of his life energy to use a Purge '''powerful enough as to expel Fraudrin from the body of Dreyfus, sacrificing his second life in the process. However, a free Fraudrin declares that he only has to re-enter the body of Dreyfus, impaling with his arm to Hendrickson when this tries to avoid it to him. While Hendrickson reproaches him that he has no reason to continue using Dreyfus, Fraudrin is distracted by the presence of Griamore, being crossed by the '''Break of Dreyfus. However, Fraudrin releases his Full Size ability, overriding all the damage that Dreyfus caused him. At that moment, Fraudrin is attacked by a revived Meliodas. Disbelieving at his presence, Fraudrin soon becomes overpowered by the strength of Meliodas and his ruthless attitude, seeing as a last resort to concentrate all his power in self-destruct himself, taking all Liones with him. Although Meliodas does not flinch at this, Griamore creates a barrier around him and Fraudrin begging him to stop what he does. Recovering the human emotions he had attained in his time within Dreyfus, Fraudrin halted his actions. Finally he asks Meliodas to kill him, which he does with a simple blow, destroying the upper half of his body. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Fraudrin is exceptionally powerful. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black matter as shown forming wings for flight. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence and unnerved Meliodas when he felt it from several kilometers away. Though he was apparently not a first choice, that he was chosen to take a missing spot speaks to his power. While walking away from Denzel and Deathpierce, he assures the former he could have easily beaten him, even with his magic restrained and produces a terrifying aura to make this point clear. However Meliodas stated that Fraudrin isn't truly worthy for the title of one of the Ten Commandments, something proven when he was the easiest one to defeat. Fraudrin possesses immense durability, as he emerged completely unscathed after being hit by Tarmiel and Sariel's Omega Ark. He also managed to endure some of Meliodas' attacks when the latter was using his true power in order to initiate a self-destruction attack. Abilities * |Furusaizu}}: This ability allows Fraudrin to grow to gargantuan proportions which proportionally increases his strength and endurance along with the range of his attacks. * |Sōshin no Jutsu|literally meaning "Heart Manipulation Spell"}}: A spell which allows Fraudrin to enter a person's body and use it as his own. While inhabiting a person's body, Fraudrin also gains access to their abilities. While inhabiting Dreyfus' body, he has access to his power Break, and frequently uses his techniques. Commandment As Gowther's replacement on the Ten Commandments, Fraudrin took the commandment of |Muyoku}}. It apparently causes those who have feelings of greed or selfish desire to lose their memories, feelings, and entire sense of self. Fraudrin has stated that if he were to die, it would return to Gowther. Power Level Battles 3,000 years ago *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Ravens arc *Fraudrin vs. Deldry, Arden & Waillo: Lose Great Fight Festival arc *Fraudrin vs. Denzel & Deathpierce: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Hendrickson, Zaratras & Dreyfus vs. Fraudrin: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Fraudrin: Lose Trivia * Fraudrin's commandment, "Selflessness", coincides with the ninth/tenth commandment of the Ten Commandments: "Thou shalt not covet." *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Possessing humans **Hobbies: Act like a human **Daily Routine: Goddess Slaying **Favorite food: Souls, meat **Dream/Hope: “Reviving” Gowther **Charmpoint: His borrowed body References }} Navigation es:Fraudrin fr:Fraudrin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters